The Chaos Theory
by Alwaysthe3rdParty
Summary: Sequel to The Trails Blazed. The duo returns home to relax before heading to Sinnoh. Their next journey is delayed when Tyler gets invited to an exclusive battle tournament. Is this just a tournament, or is a bigger plot involving Ty afoot?
1. History

_16 years ago…_

"Congratulations, Chuck! What's the new baby going to be?" The young man took a drink from his drink and smiled before answering his friend.

"It's a girl." Chuck's friend gave him a hearty pat on the back, making him nearly choke on his drink.

"Isn't that a coincidence? Monica and I are having a boy and Rose and you are having a girl! Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Not very many, Jett. Rose likes names that have to do with flowers like Petunia. I told that there is no way I'm naming my daughter after a plant! I kind of like names like Samantha and Shana. What about your son?"

"We can't decide between Lee and Tyler. It's still three months before the baby comes, so we have plenty of time."

"I have five months to go. I heard Rose and Monica planning a joint baby shower. I don't know if poor Miles can handle two moody females."

"Is Amber pregnant too?"

"No, but whatever mode Rose is in, she's in it too. Canines are sensitive to other's moods and tend to reflect them."

"You are the Canine Expert of the Kanto region. How about I pick up the tab?"

"Go ahead. We'll both be dirt poor soon."

_A few months later…_

Chuck sighed as the last guest left from the shower. His wife lay sleeping on the couch, surrounded by baby clothes, toys, and baby care items. Amber lay beside her, also asleep. Miles had been by the Ninetails until Chuck walked back into the room. He carefully got up and came over to him. He received a scratch behind the ears.

"It's just you and me, buddy. What should we do?" The Mightyena ears' twitched as the sound of a car door slamming shut came from outside. Suddenly, he rushed to the front door. The fur rose along his back, his ears lay flat, and a low growl grumbled from his throat. Chuck grabbed a baseball bat. Amber had been awoken by Miles' growling and joined him. Chuck slowly opened the door. He nearly dropped the bat.

"Hello, Charles."

"What are you doing here?" The man smiled.

"I heard the news and came by to give a gift for the newest member of the Kline clan."

"Go away before I call the police." The man set down the box and went back to his car. Charles made sure to not pick up the gift until the car drove out of sight. He picked up the box and took it to the kitchen. Amber and Miles followed him, curious as to the contents off the box. He opened it, pulling out a plush Pichu. Miles picked up something from the floor and bought it to him. Charles opened the card.

_Charles- I look forward to meeting your child someday. I know we had our conflicts in the past. We are adults now, and I have no time for childish rivalries. I wish you and Rose a happy life with your family. If you never cross my path, I will never cross yours. Let Jett know I offer him and Monica luck with their new family too. – Giovanni. PS: As a favor for nostalgia's sake, I will not plant agents in your workplace_

Charlie crumpled up the note and allowed Amber to set it on fire. _Stay where you belong, in Viridian City with your Rocket Gang._

_Sometime later…(not that same night)_

Rose had gone into labor around 2 in the morning. A much panicked Charles quickly got her into the car and drove her to the nearest hospital. Her doctor met them at the hospital with a wheelchair and rolled her in. Charlie called his family and friends to let them know about the good news. He donned on a mask and went to help his wife.

"Charlie!"

"I'm right here, sweetheart." She gripped his hand tightly.

"Alight, Mrs. Kline, push!" her doctor declared. Charlie began to pale. "I can see the baby; just one more ought to…" Clunk! One of the nurses looked over to see Charlie unconscious.

"Charlie?" Rose exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Someone get a stretcher!"

Charlie found himself in a hospital room when he woke up. _Aw man, I fainted in the delivery room! Jett is never going to let me live this down! He didn't faint when Tyler was born! _He and Rose did eventually agree on a name, Lily Shana Kline.

**AN: Hey guys, I just decided to correct a few things. Thanks to my reviewer for pointing out my baby gender timing error.**


	2. Home

Salamence landed in a clearing outside of Pallet Town. Ty and Lily (plus Blaze) slid off his back. Ty recalled him and they started down the road. The sleepy town lay before them, giving a feeling of peace the duo hadn't felt in weeks.

"Won't this be a nice surprise for our folks?" Lily asked, "I didn't tell them we were going to fly in instead of taking a ferry. They aren't expecting us until the day after tomorrow!"

"You're just hurrying my death sentence," he grumbled, "The police called my parents while you, Blaine, and John were trying to rescue me. I promised them I wouldn't get involved with Team Rocket."

"You didn't really have a choice. If you hadn't intervened in all those places, things would've turned out a lot worse. They can't kill you too much since the paper raised your salary."

"What do your parents think?"

"They don't need to know about Celadon. The others are okay to tell them since I wasn't by myself."

"You still haven't told me what you did in Celadon. Just don't mention the price on our heads."

"I won't tell if you won't tell. Besides, you're worth a lot more than me. I don't think the Rockets have a base in Sinnoh."

"Yet…"

"Lighten up, Ty! We're finally home and soon we'll be in Rocket free territory!" Pallet Town was quiet. It was still fairly early in the morning, so no one was out yet. They walked through the quiet streets, followed by Blaze. A woman working in the garden smiled and waved at them. Lily waved back, nearly getting left behind by Ty. They finally arrived at their houses. A Ninetails stood in the window, barking. Blaze ran up to the door and started barking.

"What's that?"

"It's just probably another Rattata in my garden. You know how Amber likes to chase those." The door opened. Lily smiled.

"Hi Mom, we're home!" Amber came bolting out, nearly running over her. She picked up Blaze by the bandana and carried him inside. _She still thinks he's a puppy. He hasn't been one for a couple of years now. _Lily found herself enveloped by a hug from her mom.

"Monica, the kids are home!" Lily stepped aside as Ty got tackled by his mom. She smothered him in kisses and hugs. He blushed, embarrassed by his mom's public showing of affection.

"Mom!"

"My baby! Tyler Lee Miyamato, how dare you scare us like that! I thought you promised not to get tangled up with that horrible Team Rocket!"

"Mom, I'm fine! I didn't join them or anything! I didn't expect them to show up at Cinnabar. We were trying to get ahead of them, but they somehow caught up. My Scyther evolved into a Scizor finally."

"And I got two more Pokémon!" Lily added, helping change the subject, "But we have to go to the backyard to see one of them."

"I can't wait to see what cute Pokémon you caught!" her mom exclaimed, "Your father will be here soon."

_Sure, I caught a cute little Gyarados. He won't fit in the Goldeen pond. _They went through the back door into the backyard. Blaze dashed out of the house and sat next to Lily. She got out her Poke balls.

"Guys, come out and meet the family!" Snap and Zenith came out, but Oro remained in his. Her mom inspected Zenith.

"You've taken very good care of this one."

"The other one is kind of shy around strangers." Two men came in through the back gate. A Mightyena followed, giving a curt nod to Blaze. One gave Ty a handy pat on the back.

"You gave your mother and I a scare, son. I hope you taught those Rockets a lesson on messing with the Miyamatos!"

"Jett, don't encourage him!"

"It's not like he goes looking for trouble. Trouble just follows us Miyamatos." Lily tackled the other man.

"Dad! Did you get a birthday present?"

"Sheesh, all that the daughter who has been off on her journey can say to her old man is, "What did you get me?" How typical!"

"Dad…"

"Just kidding, honey. This must be Zenith. I could've sworn that she was just a Pidgey. Snapdragon and Blaze haven't changed any, but where's this new fourth Pokémon? Is it too cowardly to come out?" After that, the ball popped open. The four adults looked up in awe. "Well, that won't fit in our Goldeen pond. Where'd you snag this catch?"

"I got him from Lake Lao between Fuschia and Cinnabar. Say hello to Oro, the golden Gyarados." Oro lowered his head, examining the new humans. He rubbed against Lily's father, much to Miles' dismay. "He's just a big softy. But he does have a bit of a temper, so don't jolt him too much." Oro began moving. "Hey, where are you going?"

"He's probably looking for some water," Ty commented, "I'll have Blastoise spray him while you look for a lake or something."

"I'll run to Oak's ranch and ask him if his lake is big enough." Blaze ran after her. A few minutes later, she arrived at his lab. His assistant, Tracey, was there, but the professor was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the Professor?"

"He's somewhere on the ranch fixing a busted fence. Ash's Taruos went on the rampage again. Can I help you with something?"

"Do you have any gigantic lakes on the ranch?"

"They're decent sized, I guess."

"Are any of them big enough to hold that?" She pointed to Oro, who was towered over her house. Tracey's jaw dropped and he grabbed his sketchbook, quickly drawing the sight in front of him. He snapped it shut.

"Let me find the Professor." Once they did find him, Oak seemed stumped as to where to put the Gyarados. The lake he had was filled with other Pokémon, and there was no way to tell if they would mind sharing it with a Gyarados.

"Where did you catch him again?"

"He's from Lake Lao."

"Wait, this isn't the Gyarados that no one could catch, is it? No offense to you or your very well raised Pokémon, but they aren't at high enough levels to beat that!"

"He let me catch him, and his name is Oro. I was going to release him, but he wanted to come with me. I guess he figured I was better than Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?"

"Even though I think he would've been happier with Lance. I haven't really used him in a battle yet. But he seems to be fine with it. Maybe he's tired of fighting."

"Lance, as in Lance of the Elite Four? What exactly happened at Lake Lao?"

"Well, Ty and I took a break, and nearly got taken prisoner by Team Rocket. We apparently have a bounty on our heads from them, but Ty's worth more than me. It's no big deal. I swear we didn't do anything to them! We just got in their way a couple… or seven times."

"Lily, tell me everything."

She returned to her house, along with some money for the Master Ball Admin Trapper kindly "gave" her at Lake Lao. She hadn't wanted Professor Oak to pay her for it, but since she had nearly gotten captured, he felt like he had to reimburse her. She would have to keep Oro in his ball, since there was no place for him. When she entered her backyard, she found a local news station there. Much to her relief, they all seemed to be after Ty and didn't question the presence of the golden Gyarados.

"Mr. Miyamato, what can we expect from you, now that you're finished with your Kanto run?" Lily recalled Oro and hung back.

"I'll relax awhile before heading off to Sinnoh."

"Are you taking anybody with you?"

"Of course he is!" Lily cut in, "He'd be crazy not to take me along! Besides, one region isn't enough to say, "I'm done with traveling!" I just got started, and I'm not going to stop now!"

"Tyler, do you think that Team Rocket will cause you grief like they recently have?"

"I don't think they've expanded into Sinnoh yet."

"Why did Team Rocket kidnap you near the end of a gym battle?"

"No further questions, please." The media surprisingly dispersed, leaving the Kline's backyard.

"Nosy media hounds," Mr. Kline growled, "Always sticking their noses in everybody else's business. Now, why don't we all go inside and talk about your journey, minus the Rockets?" Everybody agreed with him and the group went into the house. A few minutes later, a Psyduck came and got in the pond, staring off into space.

**AN: Okay, more updated/ revised things. Story will pick up soon**


	3. A Modest Porposal

The next morning, Blaze woke Lily up with a wet lick. She pushed him off and got out of bed, nearly tripping over Snap, who lied in his usual place on the floor. Snap, hearing his trainer up, yawned and followed them out. Lily nearly knocked Zenith, who was perching on a coat rack, over with the door. The Pidegeotto protested.

"Sorry girl. Why don't you perch on the one Mom and Dad brought you?" She just landed on her shoulder and gave her an annoyed look. They went into the kitchen where Lily gave them food and got some cereal for herself. Oddly enough, her parents weren't home. She just concluded that they went to the store. Half an hour later found her at the Miyamatos' residence. They appeared to be gone too.

_Maybe they're at Professor Oak's ranch helping him. _ She walked down to the lab and went in. Blaze looked around, also confused that nobody appeared to be there.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Something tapped her on the shoulder.

"Surprise, Lily!" She grabbed the person's arm and flipped them over. After calming her nerves down did she realize that she had just thrown Ty. "Good throw. Ow…"

"Ty, don't startle me like that!"

Her parents, the Miyamatos, Oak and his crew, and a few of the townspeople came out of their hiding places.

"Happy 16th birthday sweetheart!" her mom exclaimed, "I can't believe my little baby is almost all grown up!"

"Can she move out now?" her dad asked, receiving a look. "What? Kids are expensive."

"I almost forgot that it was my birthday! Thanks Mom and Dad!"

"You should thank Ty; he was the one who planned it." Lily enveloped Ty in a hug. This time, he hugged back.

The party lasted for a few hours. The Miyamatos came over to the Klines' for an early dinner. The Pokémon ate out in the backyard, while the people ate at the dinner table.

"You're lucky Lily," her dad told her, "When I was sixteen, Miles and I were walking through the worst thunderstorm in Kanto that decade. Even worse, when we finally got to the Center, there was only one room left and guess who I had to share it with?" Nobody answered. "I had to share it with Gio, my rival. Let's just say by the next morning, both us were kicked out of the Center for fighting." Mrs. Kline giggled.

"That's the first time I met them."

"Would this be Gio the jerk that Mom dated for a few weeks?" Her parents nodded. "Dad, I hoped you kicked him all the way to Cinnabar Island."

"I sure did. Nobody pushes us Klines around!" Her mom cast a look at him.

"Dear, don't encourage her."

"What does she have to worry about? She has Ty to keep her on the leash. Or is it the other way around?" The adults had a good laugh while the kids were less than thrilled about the comment.

"Mr. Kline…" Ty stated, "You know we're just friends."

"Yeah, but it's true."

The festivities moved into the backyard to enjoy the night air and put their feet in the Goldeen pool. Lily then received her presents. Her parents gave her a new backpack and different colored headband, this one being yellow. The Miyamatos gave her a new pair of shoes, since hers were pretty worn and a book on natural remedies. Ty handed her a rectangular shaped package.

"Go ahead; you don't have to save the wrapping." She eagerly tore into it.

"What is it?"

"It's a memory book. I figured now that we're traveling together, we need a way to remember the events. You can write in it, put pictures in it, or whatever. Do you like it?"

"Ty, it's perfect." She hugged him for the second time that day. Their parents left a few minutes later, leaving the two to look at the stars. She sighed. "Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"I really enjoyed traveling with you, even with all the Rocket stuff. I think that made it that more interesting. Do you think anything like that will happen in Sinnoh?"

"I sure hope not. I don't think there are any teams in Sinnoh."

"Aw, I wanted to make fun of them. I've got lots of material."

"I bet you do." He laid back. "You know, we have to go to Viridian to catch a ferry to Sinnoh. That means going into the heart of Rocket activity."

"It'll be fine. We're not going to be staying there long."

"Don't jinx us like I did back in Fuscha with Mark and Tony."

"I'm a firm believer in the Chaos Theory, if anything goes wrong it will. We'll be fine. I mean, we have our Pokémon and each other. That's a hard combo to beat." Ty nodded. A cool breeze blew through.

"Lily, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He sat up. "Do you like me?" She looked confused for a second.

"Of course I do! We've been best friends ever since we were in diapers!" He blushed.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, have you ever thought about me more than a friend?" She didn't immediately answer. _Arceus, I've wrecked 15 years of friendship! Why do have to be so stupid sometimes? _

"To tell you the truth, no. Why, have you?"

"No, it's just something that Dan said. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's a valid question. There's only one way I know how to find out." Ty raised his eyebrow and scooted away from her.

"Lily, you know I'm not comfortable when that subject is brought up." She laughed, much to his surprise.

"I meant we kiss, you silly Psyduck!" He grew very red, embarrassed over his misinterpretation. "But if you don't want to kiss me right now, that's okay."

"So are we dating?"

"I'm not sure. Let's just say yes for simplicity reasons."

"Alright. Boy, John is going to flip when he hears this and poor Dan will have a broken heart."

"Won't John be disappointed too?"

"Lily, he only hit on you because he liked your reactions. He's not as idiotic as he looks. He's more like a clown."

"All these years, I've been calling him a jerk. The next time we meet him, I'll try to be nice to him." They both lay back, gazing at the stars. A few minutes later, they were both asleep.

**AN: As always, read and review. **


End file.
